


Driven Through Despair

by donutsrmalife



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Angst, M/M, Mastermind! Oowada, Sad Ishimaru, Somewhat Explicit, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru wakes up in a dark room. He's confused about where he is, he was in his room, about to meet up with someone who mentioned a way out, until he felt someone grabbed and chloroformed him. He was about to sit up until he heard someone, they chuckled.</p><p>"Hehe, it's been a while, hasn't it, kyoudai?" </p><p>Wait, Ishimaru thought, it can't be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where, am I?" Ishimaru mumbled as he woke up. He remembers being in his room, he was about to leave to meat up with someone, but then he got knocked unconscious. _Maybe I should look around_ , he thought. Before he sat up, he heard someone chuckle. He froze in place, afraid to turn around.

"Nice to see ya again, Kyoudai." Ishimaru slowly looked up to see who had been there. _No_ , he thought, _it can't be, can it?!_ "I thought you'd look a bit more happier to see me." Oowada spoke with a sly grin on his face.

"K-Kyoudai!" Ishimaru started crying as he sat up. Oowada chuckled and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed ya too, Ishi." Oowada said. Ishimaru cried into him for a couple more minutes until he calmed down. He then immediately questioned why Oowada was there.

"Wait, I thought you were dead. Did the mastermind give you another chance?" Ishimaru asked. Oowada then ruffled Ishimaru's hair and chuckled.

"Oh Ishi, I thought you were smarter than that." Oowada said as a bell chimed. He kissed Ishimaru's forehead and walked toward a door. He turned on a light, revealing a room, much like an office and a bedroom. "I have to go for a little bit, while I'm gone, I want you to think about why I'm alive." Oowada then left the room.

Ishimaru then pondered for a few minutes, until it hit him.

The only reason that Oowada would be alive and keep in hiding _was_ because he was the mastermind.

Ishimaru didn't want to believe it, but it makes sense. But, it still seemed like a lie to him 

... 

Oowada walked in the room after three hours he left. Ishimaru looked at him, then quickly averted his eyes. 

"Kyoudai, can I ask you something?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Yes, you may." Oowada replied to him as he walked toward him. 

"I-I know it seems weird of me to ask, but, are, are you behind all of this? Like, everyone trapped in the school." 

"Yes, I am." 

"Great, I thought you were gonna say- wait, what?"Ishimaru asked in realization. 

"I'm the mastermind. Are you surprised?" Oowada leaned toward Ishimaru. Ishimaru didn't say anything. 

"W-Why?! Why would you do this?!" Ishimaru shouted. Oowada's smirk faded and was replaced with a scowl. He stood up straight and looked at what looked like a big panel. 

"You know kyoudai? The world was, just boring. It's funny how doing the smallest things can change everything you know. I think you'd understand if you saw, no, experienced it." Oowada then picked up Ishimaru. He pressed a button and a panel on the floor opened. He threw Ishimaru in and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." Oowada said as the panel closed.


	2. Incomplete chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ishimaru learns what the outside world became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I’m deleting it I’ll post what I had wrote for the chapter ageees ago

Ishimaru was in a box, literally. He had felt himself lower, as if he was on an elevator. Once he feels it stops, his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He couldn't see so that was all he could do. His ears adjust to hear the screams of many people. 

_'Where, where am I?'_ , he thought to himself as he heard these sounds. A slot then opens, allowing him to see where he had been. This also allowed his eyes to be visible .

In his line of sight, he saw red. A red sky, a red sun, and the streets now red pavement. On that pavement, he saw bodies. They ranged in age, race, gender, weight, it was truly horrific. 

He is granted with a bat near his eyes, hitting the material that had been protecting him. He then sees hands reach and try to claw what they could. Their nails are sharp, making Ishimaru jump in surprise at the noise it makes, like nails on a chalkboard.

Ishimaru now sees that man killed before his eyes. First, the man was hit on the head. Next, the man had been pinned down. Then, well killed. It was something about the way it happened that just made Ishimaru cringe heavily. Maybe it was the way those people bashed his skull. Maybe it was the way his neck broke. Whatever it was, he felt truly disturbed.

It was at that moment all attention was dragged towards him. He began to shake and push further towards the back of the box he'd been in. 


	3. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Hey hey hey! This is an update! 

I know y’all wanna kill me, it’s been so long since I’ve written anything! But I’m glad to say that I’m back in business! However, there’s one thing: I’m deleting this story. I’ve recently looked back and read the things I’ve written and I think it’s best if I delete them and rewrite them! So hopefully by the end of next month, I’ll have the first chapter of this and every other book I have this update on out. 

Nice to be back!! 

-Orca

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't see many fanfictions with Oowada being the mastermind alone, so I decided to take among shot at it. Hope y'all like it!


End file.
